I love you
by redz-guy
Summary: It happened in the shower...TasukexShaorin


**Redz:** TasukexShao...whopee... 

--

Pulling him towards the bathroom, she caressed his hand with hers. Thankfully the others were out for the night.

Leading him into the bathroom, she locked the door and turned to the shower. She turned on both faucets and turned back to her beloved matser standing behind her. She unbuttoned her blouse, but before she could remove it, Tasuke placed his hands on the hem, and pulled it off himself, slowly.

Cupping his face with her palms, she drew him forth and gave him the lightest of kisses, for which he blissfully repaid. Her hands found the opening to his kimono, and she opened it, sliding it down his shoulders.

Tasuke ran his own hands down her shoulders and around to the small of her back, where he found the clasp that held the mounds of flesh that he so desperately wanted. "Shaorin, do you still want this? Will you have any regrets come morning?" He didn't want to go too far if she didn't truly desire this.

She shook her head. "No. I've wanted…no, I've needed this for quite some time. Even if just for one night, I will never have any regrets." Tasuke smiled warmly at her, with a questioning gaze.

"But why just for one night?"

"I want to pleasure my master for toninght" she replied in a syrupy voice. Tasuke blushed.

He kissed her lips lightly, only to find her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Tasuke undid the clasp and pulled the piece of fabric off of her. Pulling away from her, he couldn't keep himself from staring. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Feeling somewhat self-conscious, Shaorin raised her arms to cover herself, only to be stopped. "Please don't. You're so beautiful." Shaorin blushed at his words. Tasuke kissed her neck and made his way to her breast. Shaorin's eyes were closed in pure bliss. Tasuke's hands, meanwhile found their way to her skirt and he slid them down her legs, sliding the backside of his hands on her skin as he did so.

Shaorin couldn't help but shiver at his touch. He made every part of her feel so warm. She knew that she would never want another man to touch her as long as she lived. She only wanted Tasuke. Leaving her in almost nothing, Tasuke quickly slid the last article of clothing away and she now stood completely bare before his eyes. While Tasuke stared at her, Shaorin took advantage and she grabbed at his pants and slid them off just as slowly as he had done with her.

Now they both stood bare to the sight of each other, and the bathroom had become steamy with running water. Stepping into the shower, Shaorin held her hand out for Tasuke to hold. Taking it, he stepped in after her. With her flushed face and the water running down her body, he didn't resist taking her into his embrace and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. Shaorin's hands found their way back around Tasuke's neck and his were at her waist. They were both feeling light-headed from the heat, so he wanted to hurry before they passed out.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers. "This will hurt" he told her gently. But she just smiled.

"I know" she said simply. Kissing her again, he slowly entered her. She bit her lip as she felt the sharp pain. They stayed still until it passed. Once it did, Shaorin gave Tasuke a nod, and he continued. Minutes passed and Shaorin was feeling week in the knees. Noticing this Tasuke, still inside her, held her legs and placed them around his waist, leaning her against the wall of the shower. This position, not only helped Shaorin, but it allowed Tasuke to move quicker. With one last thrust, they both found their release at the same time. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she whispered, "I love you."

Tasuke smiled as he laid his head against her own shoulder. "I noticed" he replied, kissing the side of her neck.

--

**Redz:** Probably the corniest fic you guys and girls ever read, huh? Review...

**Shaorin:** -blush- That actually felt great...

**Redz:** Girls are too mushy...


End file.
